


Felix Culpa

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Summoning, Drabble, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: Kyoya never thought he would summon an actual demon when challenged to try so; let alone a demon like her. After accidentally binding himself to her contractually, he supposed he should have read the fine print before he sold his soul. [demon!Kagome x Kyoya]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Spell Theory 101

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters depicted in this work. They belong to the creators of _Inuyasha_ and _Ouran High School Host Club_ respectively.

* * *

 **Note:** This story will have heavy references to demon contracts in Kuroshitsuji in some ways.

* * *

_Spell Theory 101_

"This is _utter_ nonsense." Heaving a sigh, Ootori Kyoya glared rather heatedly at the blonde prince pouting back at him with the several black candles cradled haphazardly in his arms. "What in the world possessed you to use our _club funds_ for _this,_ Tamaki?" Not bothering to wait for a reply, he held up a hand to stop him before he even had the chance to begin. "You are scared half to death by the mere _thought_ of Nekozawa-senpai placing a curse on you, you do realize?"

"It's _Halloween,_ senpai." Haruhi sighed quietly to one side, holding several boxes of white chalk. "What did you honestly expect?"

His glare cutting to the girl for only a moment, he felt his brow tick when he spotted the large quantity of white marble that had been inlaid with black marble the twins were laying out off the side. Numbers crunching silently in his head, he ground his teeth at the sheer stupidity of this entire activity. "I _expected,"_ he hissed, "that we might attend a costume party, go trick-or-treating, or something equally as _degrading_ once Tamaki set his mind to it. _Not attempt to summon a demon_."

 _"Ah,"_ Hikaru waved his hand, "it's not like anythings going to happen anyway, Kyoya-senpai."

Kaoru bumped his brother when he snickered at the Shadow Lord's quietly seething response, his pen nearly snapping in half with how tightly he had his fist clenched around it. "Even Nekozawa-senpai couldn't get it to work according to tono."

"It's not just _any_ demon, though!" Tamaki cried, his lip quivering at the glare attempting to bore a hole through his skull. "Nekozawa-senpai was absolutely certain that this demon could help him with whatever task he deemed necessary!"

 _"Idiocy,"_ Kyoya snarled. " _Complete and utter incompetence._ "

"Honestly, though, it's just a bit of harmless fun." Haruhi shrugged, ignoring the way Kyoya's very presence seemed to darken the room with the sentence. He was being a bit over dramatic about the entire thing in her opinion, though she did agree that it seemed like a pointless waste of money if Tamaki really _had_ used host club funds for it. "People do this kind of stuff all the time. Nothing ever happens."

Tamaki beamed beneath the Fujioka girl's added support, as he adjusted the black candles in his hold to sit further up on his tiptoes in his happiness. "Just _think_ about it, Kyoya," he sighed dreamily, "if we summoned our own personal demon helper, then maybe we could finally convince Nekozawa-senpai to—!"

 _"Madness."_ Kyoya cut him off, continuing to shift his glare around the room. "The lot of you are _mad."_

"That's just _mean,_ Kyo-chan!" Honey pouted a little, clutching onto the bucket full of candy he had brought with him. "Takashi and I wanted to go trick-or-treating so we could get more candy. Tama-chan was the one who wanted to try summoning a demon beforehand!"

"You don't _need_ more candy, Mitsukuni," Takashi said. "You have more than enough."

The pout quickly turned into a set of watery eyes, as Honey cried, "Now _you're_ being mean, Takashi!"

_"Un."_

Hikaru held up a sheet of old, yellowed paper that contained the circle and pentagram necessary for the spell Tamaki had acquired from the Black Magic Club. Waving it like a banner, he called, "Haruhi, we need the chalk now!"

"Oh, _uh,_ yeah, of course," Haruhi said, shuffling from the scowling Shadow Lord finally.

" _Mommy, please—_ "

"This is _lunacy,_ Tamaki," Kyoya heaved another sigh. "I cannot fathom what in the world possessed you to think this was a good use of our club funds." His knuckles white around the clipboard he had started to tally all the _useless items_ with, and he had to pause for a moment at the final mark up he had circled to stop himself from completely throttling his best friend. "This is an absolutely pointless activity that will result in _nothing,_ do you understand?"

" _But if it does—!_ "

 _"No."_ Satisfied with the cry that resulted from the clipboard bouncing lightly off the side of Tamaki's skull, Kyoya was almost tempted to say that the sound was well worth the money lost. _Almost._ "This will _never_ happen again. _Never._ Is that understood?"

Nursing the bump on his head, Tamaki sniffled, muttering, "It doesn't hurt to _try…"_

"Tono," Kaoru slid up on one side, "we need the candles now."

Hikaru coming up on Tamaki's other side, he put a hand on his chin as he glanced between them with a grin on his face. " _You know_ ," he snickered, "tono almost has a good point, though. It _doesn't_ hurt to try."

Sensing where his brother was going immediately, Kaoru paused as Tamaki handed over the black candles without hesitation. His own grin sprouted when he turned to eye the Ootori boy. His voice quickly started the sentence, "You're adamant about us _not_ doing this—"

"—one might think you're _scared,_ Kyoya-senpai," but it was his brother who finished it.

 _"Ridiculous."_ Kyoya pushed up his glasses, saying, "Only a person actually _stupid_ enough to believe any of this nonsense would be scared."

 _"You_ should do the spell then," Hikaru said, his eyes gleaming. " _You should summon the demon._ "

"I bet you could summon something far better than Nekozawa-senpai hoped to achieve." Kaoru added fuel to the fire, "Since you're practically one yourself already."

Looking at each other, they snickered, " _The Shadow Demon_."

"That's _brilliant!"_ Tamaki perked back up immediately at the thought. "Kyoya _should_ do the spell!"

Bristling beneath the obvious challenge issued by the twins, Kyoya quickly set his sights back onto Tamaki when it became clear he was delighted by the suggestion. His lip curling slightly upward at the presented opportunity. "If I do the spell myself and nothing happens," _as it obviously would_ , "then I want you to promise that you will _never_ spend our club funds on frivolous items I have not approved ever again, Tamaki."

Withering only slightly, Tamaki said, "If something _does_ happen, then I want you to admit you were wrong!"

 _"Tch."_ Kyoya did not even _bother_ to tell him that the request was ridiculous in and of itself. An easily won prize already within his grasp, he stuck out his hand with the clear intentions of sealing the deal with his best friend. "Fine. _If_ something happens, I'll admit you were right all along."

Eagerly taking his offered hand, Tamaki almost squealed, _"Oh,_ it'll be just _perfect,_ you'll see, Kyoya! You'll summon the best demon there is, I just _know_ it!"

The Ootori boy silently rolled his eyes.

_As if._


	2. For Kappa, Please Press 1

Turning the yellowed pages over in his hand, Kyoya ticked up his eyebrow at the lack of information provided between the two sheets. As painstakingly ridiculous as this entire activity was, he wanted to do it _correctly_ if only to keep the hovering Hitachiin twins from having any reason to believe he _chickened out._ Pushing up his glasses slightly, he asked, "And you're _absolutely_ certain that Nekozawa-senpai was _inside_ the circle when he performed this spell himself?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Tamaki replied, _"Yes,_ absolutely certain."

"No _incantation?_ No _sacrifice?"_ Kyoya snorted lightly at the way his best friend sputtered with the thought. It was entirely _too_ easy to tease him while covering all the bases. After all, had there actually been some kind of sacrificial offering involved, he had little doubt that Tamaki would have completely wiped it from his memory after he ran away screaming for help.

"W-well…"

His eyebrow rose a little higher, as he asked, "You're not _sure,_ are you?"

Always one for the dramatic, Tamaki gestured to the old, worn out pages almost wildly in his desperate attempt to forget the mere suggestion. "The instructions are all right here, Kyoya!"

"Yes, _well,_ forgive me if I believe there might be more to this endeavor than merely standing inside a protective circle that I'm supposed to envision surrounding me," the Ootori boy ran his finger down the page lightly, "as I ' _feel the demon and its power_ ' come into the circle."

"That's all Nekozawa-senpai did, though!"

"And he _also_ failed to produce this demon you're so insistent on attempting to summon, isn't that right?" Kyoya smirked back at him. He delighted in watching Tamaki's expression shatter in that moment, as he tucked the papers behind his back and leaned close enough that he was looking up at him from underneath his lashes. "How can you possibly expect me to have any results if you don't have all the necessary information, Tamaki?"

The blonde prince made a noise of despair in return, wilting beneath the attention.

"He has a good point, senpai." Haruhi shook her head at the large, watery eyes that suddenly turned in her direction. "It probably won't work if he does it the same way Nekozawa-senpai did."

Identical grins mirroring back at one another, Hikaru and Kaoru nodded as they chimed, " _Maybe he didn't do the spell completely_."

Scoffing, Kyoya replied, "I highly doubt that Nekozawa-senpai would be careless enough to skip a necessary step."

"No, but the instructions _do_ say that the summon is more potent if you add the blood of a virgin. I don't know about you, _but,"_ Hikaru lowered his voice, as he tilted his head to one side, "I don't remember tono mentioning Nekozawa-senpai using any kind of liquid when he attempted the spell."

"Th-the blood of a v-v-vir…!" Tamaki squeaked, as his face darkened a hue.

Kaoru chuckled lightly at the look of realization that crossed the Ootori boy's face. Easily picking up where his brother was going, he said, "You're doing the spell anyway, Kyoya-senpai, and it should be easy enough for you to do—"

"— since _you're a virgin_ , aren't you?" Hikaru snickered. Ignoring the way the Shadow King visibly seemed to darken beneath the scrutiny, he shook his head at the very thought of the older boy being anything _but._ "Your dad probably hasn't even let you hold hands with a girl yet, has he?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, as he hissed, " _How ludacris_."

" _How sad really_ ," Kaoru sighed wistfully. "That means you _definitely_ haven't kissed a girl, either."

 _"Well,"_ Haruhi clicked her tongue, "this just got highly inappropriate."

Sputtering at the slightly reddened look on the Fujioka girl's face, Tamaki threw himself across the room to cover her ears with a high pitched wail. "You devils, _you!"_ he cried, pulling Haruhi deeper into his embrace when it became clear she was attempting to struggle free. "Don't talk that way in front of my daughter!"

" _Senpai, let go!_ "

"You two are embarrassing Kyo-chan!" Standing protectively in the space between Kyoya, Haruhi and Tamaki, Honey gave the twins a rather disappointed stare. Puffing out his candy stuffed cheeks a little more, he said, "It's not his fault that his dad wants him to wait until he can find a proper match for him!"

Throwing up his hands, Hikaru shrugged and replied, "Just because his dad is a control freak doesn't mean he has to be such a _prude."_

" _I'll remind you_ ," the Ootori pushed up his glasses, the light catching off the surface with the action, "that I am the second highest requested host in this room. I believe my numbers speak for themselves."

"That's not _real,_ though, Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru said, shaking his head with a light frown.

 _"Yeah."_ Hikaru bumped his brother's elbow lightly until he had his attention, before visibly rolling his eyes in an effort to bring the matching smile back to his face. "And not only _that,_ but most of those girls only request you because you're so cool that you're _'unobtainable.'"_ The air quotes finally making Kaoru snort, he smirked and added, "How many of those girls do you _actually_ talk to?"

 _"Ack,_ Haruhi!"

Finally freed from the clutches of the Host Club's resident King, even Haruhi paused for a moment at the question. Blatantly ignoring Tamaki's loud despair from having been elbowed rather harshly in the ribs, Haruhi blinked owlishly as she put her hand on her chin. _"Huh,"_ she mumbled. "Now that I think about it, most of those girls like to just watch Kyoya-senpai from a distance, don't they?"

"They know they can look, but not touch," Mori replied with a nod.

 _"Mm,"_ Haruhi nodded back, "because of his dad, right?"

The glare of his glasses looked down right menacing, as Kyoya snapped, "I _hardly_ see how this conversation is producing any results." The twins giving him a slanted look at the sentence, he grit his teeth silently and narrowed his eyes a fraction further. "Weren't you all clamoring for a demon to be summoned as soon as possible just a moment ago?"

 _"Eh,_ you're the one who was avoiding it by questioning tono," Hikaru snorted.

Kaoru nodded, saying, "We're only trying to help."

"Forgive me for wanting to make sure I had all the facts _before_ attempting this nonsense." The Ootori boy snarled at the resulting snickers, almost delighting in the way the Hitachiin twins both blanched slightly at the sound. Readjusting his glasses, he frowned with the knowledge that they would not relent until he agreed to more of this ridiculously primitive procedure. _"But,"_ he sighed internally, ruffling the yellowed pages with a flick of his wrist, "I _suppose_ it is the only deviation listed."

Clearly prepared for the response, Hikaru and Kaoru produced a slender sewing needle between them with matching mischievous smirks in place. Together, they chimed, " _You'll need this then, senpai!_ "

 _"...Kyoya?"_ Tamaki frowned deeply in concern, watching as his best friend slowly took the gleaming object between two fingers as if it was going to bite him given the chance. Wringing his hands together, he said, "Maybe we shouldn't…"

" _It's fine_." Kyoya held up his other hand to stop him, as he squared his shoulder proudly. Holding the needle aloft, he took several large steps toward the pentagram drawn on the marble laid out nearby. The black candles already lit, tiny flames dancing, he paused for only a moment outside the protective circle before pushing forward with the intention of getting this ridiculous endeavour over while the night was still young

" _Kyo-chan..._ " Glancing up at his cousin's tilted brow, Honey frowned at the obvious disappointment that flashed across Mori's gaze. Both of them knowing that the Ootori boy was rather apprehensive given the sudden change, he felt compelled to tell him, "It's okay if you don't want to anymore."

Haruhi hummed lightly, sensing the sudden unease as she watched the second year student carefully step into the circle to avoid smudging the lines. A question in her eyes, she turned her attention to the overly satisfied twins standing nearby. Frowning deeply, she asked softly, "Is Kyoya-senpai afraid of needles?"

Kaoru's face softened, quickly glancing at Hikaru for confirmation. Neither of them had truly expected the older boy to take the bait, and he could easily see the crease in his brother's brow now that it was obvious Kyoya refused to back down from the challenge. Watching as Kyoya took a deep breath, appearing to center himself, he replied, _"...kinda."_

"Then _why_ would you..?"

A hiss was their only warning, as Kyoya stubbornly jabbed the sharp tip into his index finger. _"Fuck,"_ he cursed loudly, shaking his hand immediately from the resulting pain. _Fuck, fuck, fuuuuucck!_ He shoved the throbbing digit into his mouth, the gleaming needle bouncing lightly off the floor, as tiny droplets of blood splattered along the edge of the summoning circle surrounding him. Pinning his slivered gaze upon the rest of the Host Club watching from nearby, he failed to notice as the red liquid evaporated into the protective ring with a faint fizzle.

Then a gentle _thrum_ whispered through the Third Music Room, as the flickering black candles wavered beneath the sense of something _otherworldly._ One by one the flames snuffed themselves out, sending trailing puffs of smoke to linger around the Ootori boy's feet. Slowly, as if caressed by a nonexistent breeze, it began to turn into a swirling vortex of crackling purple lightning that clashed against a shimmering shaft of light rising from the pentagram.

 _"Uh…_ Kyoya-senpai…?" Haruhi took a step back, confused, and felt her mouth beginning to hang open when the chaotic energy visibly seemed to _hiss_ in response to brushing up against the ward keeping it contained. Blinding latching onto the nearest person, the Fujioka girl released a quiet noise of discomfort when Honey returned the embrace without remorse for her fragile ribs.

" _Haru-chan!_ "

Slowly slipping the finger from his mouth with a ticked up eyebrow, Kyoya asked, _"...what?"_

"T- _t-that_ didn't happen _before…!"_ Tamaki squeaked, his eyes huge, as he hid himself behind an equally wide eyed Mori. He released a strangled noise, nearly clawing himself up the senior's rigid back, as the energy mass began to heighten and shape itself directly behind the oblivious boy standing inside the circle with it.

" _D-d-d-d-demon!_ " In near hysterics, Hikaru and Kaoru tripped over each other as they both pointed toward the gleaming pits of fuschia that cracked open within the vortex. The glowing orbs fixated onto the raven haired Ootori's head, quietly observing, before the soft, oddly delicate sound of distorted laughter joined the cacophony of voices trying to warn him of the danger lurking at his back.

Scoffing at what was an obvious attempt to scare him, Kyoya fixed his glasses and shook his head. Barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he started to say, "Don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing as—" but the sentence quickly died in his throat when a soft pair of lips grazed across the shell of his ear. His eyes widening immediately, he released a choking, confused sound, as the space surrounding him suddenly exploded into a chaotic swirl of dark colored feathers that blocked out the rest of the room.

" ** _Such tension_ _._** " Smooth, slender hands snaked around him, pulling him deep into a feminine embrace, as dangerously clawed tip fingers tipped his face up to gaze into hooded fuschia colored eyes. Her tongue flattened across the swell of his cheek, and she released a soft, satisfied noise from deep within her throat at the gasp that resulted from the caress. A gleaming row of fangs smiled devilishly down upon him then, as she slowly licked her lip as if to savor the taste of his skin a moment longer. " ** _Did you summon me to help ease your burden, boy?_** "

His mind faltering momentarily, Kyoya could not stop the soft, _"Nngh!"_ that escaped him. His entire body felt like it was on fire, shivering from head to toe, as he tried to process the feel of her wet tongue returning to dip back into the shell of his ear. Deadly, sharp tipped fangs nibbled on his lobe, and he was certain he would have fallen to his knees if not for the claws that sank heavily into the fabric of his blazer to hold him up.

" ** _No, no, of course not._** " Those gleaming pits swirled knowingly from within, as she softly whispered, " ** _Speak your desire. Tell this one your deepest wish, pure one, and everything within my power will be used to grant it._** "

 _M-my deepest wish...?_ Kyoya felt sluggish, drunk almost. It was hard to breath when that wickedly talented tongue danced across his neck, down his shoulder, and he groaned at the realization that she had somehow parted his school uniform without his knowledge. "This… this isn't…"

" ** _Ah._** " She scraped deadly points across his flesh, breathing him in and exhaling a quiet, sultry sound at the purity radiating off his very skin. " ** _The last of your kin, you've been third your whole life, haven't you?_** "

His liquid gaze widening at the sentence, the Ootori boy mentally slapped himself. This foolish endeavor was entirely _too real_ suddenly, and he tried desperately to shake off the pleasure filled haze attempting to sink into his very core. The fact that he may have summoned an _actual_ demon was disturbing enough when not even Nekozawa had accomplished it, but more importantly he wanted to know, "H-how do you _know_ that?"

" ** _Your brothers do not deserve your empire, pure one._** " She ignored the question with a devilish tilt of her lip, her eyes glowing brighter within the swirling storm of feathers. " ** _No one will ever question your place again if you only speak the truth to this one. Relinquish your wish, and allow this one the opportunity to devour it and all who stand in your way._** "

 _Devour it…?_ He slumped back into her with the thought, as another potent thrum of power swept through the summoning circle to sink beneath his skin. His tongue heavy and his mind blank, he barely registered any of the quietly whispered words she breathed directly into his ear.

" ** _Say it_** ," she prompted. " ** _Allow this one to form the contract, and afterward we will feed to our hearts content, pure one._** "

The biting nip of her claws above his heart should have been enough to break whatever spell she had cast, but it was the subtle shift of her other hand across the front of his trousers that hit him like a block of ice. Nearly swallowing his tongue with the sound that escaped him from being physically fondled without his consent, Kyoya tore himself away from her deadly grasp and spun on the spot. " _W-wait just a minute!_ "

Her eyes were downcast, however, staring at the spot on the floor where the pentagram had become smudged beyond recognition under foot. Feathered wings ruffling against the shimmering barrier surrounding them, she slowly started to smirk as she lifted her quickly darkening stare to pin him with an overly satisfied look of triumph and glee. " ** _What an ignorant fool you are, boy._** "

_"W-what?"_

" ** _Without a formal contract, this one will simply have to consume everything in an attempt to sate my hunger._** " A dark, distorted chuckle filled the room, lifting above various cries of his name beyond the circle, as the swirling mass of power swelled and pressed heavily against the quivering ward. It shattered in a brilliant display of white light, finally illuminating her form as she lifted herself into the air with ease. Her glorious mane of floating locks drew the eye to twin horns curved atop her head and the jagged mark cutting across her right eye, while an array of feathers across her form highlighted the dark, silken fabric barely acting as a covering for her smooth, pale flesh. It was the pulsing, malevolent jewel sitting above the swell of her breast that turned the room cold and unforgiving, though, as she tapped it lightly with a long, black claw.

Stumbling back, Kyoya felt a shiver rush up his spine, as he sputtered, "You can't _j-just…!"_

" ** _And now_** ," she preened, a knowing look in her eye as the jewel around her neck swirled into a dark, lightning filled purple, " ** _you have set me free._** "

_Art from my friend AnonRianne_


End file.
